Technological Terror
, also known as Tech Terror, is the final path 2 upgrade for the Super Monkey in Bloons TD 5. It costs $21250 on Easy, $25000 on Medium, $27000 on Hard. Technological Terror shoots green plasma balls, with each shot being able to pierce up to 5 bloons. Purchasing Laser Blasts or Plasma Blasts will increase its pierce by +1, although it won't change the projectile shot by the Technological Terror. Bloon Annihilation Ability The Technological Terror's lethality is further proven by its ability which completely destroys all types of bloon within its radius except the Z.O.M.G., which it deals 1000 damage to instead. When the ability is activated, a green force field is erected around the Super Monkey. Despite its power, it can only pop a finite number of bloons. It is theoretically possible to achieve high rounds in Deflation by creating Technological Terrors and using their ability, and selling them if the Premium Upgrade Monkey Tycoon is owned and switched on. Bloons Super Monkey 2 In Bloons Super Monkey 2, the Technological Terror appears as a temporary powerup, obtainable after popping a Golden Bloon or Power-Up Bloon. It retains its infamous reputation for being extremely powerful, being able to periodically creating shockwaves. Its only weakness is Glass Bloons, against which the Technological Terror cannot pop without Research. Trivia *The name of this upgrade is a reference to Darth Vader's saying in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, in which he says "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed," referring to the Death Star, to an admiral. Tongue in cheek, the game says "Be proud of this Technological Terror you've constructed." The Technological Terror's official art also bears some resemblance to Darth Vader, the face in particular. *Alone, the Technological Terror's plasma shots can pop 5 bloons at a time, 6 with Laser Vision upgrade and 7 with Plasma Vision upgrade, 8 if you have a Monkey Village with Monkey Fort. *The Technological Terror can completely pop a Z.O.M.G. by reducing the Z.O.M.G. shell to 4 B.F.B.s and then using the Bloon Annihilation ability to pop the 4 B.F.B.s. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, this upgrade strangely requires Plasma Vision to pop Lead Bloons, despite shooting Plasma that's stronger than regular plasma. **This has been fixed as of version 1.2. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability can pop infinite bloons *Even when the Technological Terror is under the influence of a Meerkat Spy or a Radar Scanner Monkey Village, the Bloon Annihilation ability cannot destroy Camo Bloons. *Without using the Bloons Annihilation Ability on maps other than Space Truckin & Brick Wall, it cannot easily defeat a ZOMG alone. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability can destroy bloons slightly outside the "green radius". **Placing a Technological Terror on a u-turn or bend can be effective because it allows the Bloon Annihilation ability to kill vast numbers of bloons at a time. *In Bloons Monkey City it is revealed that the Technological Terror is completeley robotic. *The Sound Effect of Annihilation Ability has same sound effect of Tower Booster on Bloons TD Battles iOS. *In Battle for the Galaxy, another game made by Ninja Kiwi, the Juggernaut fires green bolts when attacking, similar to how the Technological Terror fires green plasma. Technological Terror attacks.PNG|A Technological Terror attacking a M.O.A.B. Aaaaaaaaaaa.png|Sun God vs Technological Terror EpicTT1.png|Epic plasma annihilation! BSM2_TechTerror_Powerup.PNG|Technological Terror in Bloons Super Monkey 2. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Golden Bloon Powerups Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City